


Teaching The Prostitute.

by kotabear24



Series: The Prostitute Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry tries to trust Louis and learn at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching The Prostitute.

While Louis was at work, he left the TV on an educational channel for Harry, to teach him the things most children knew. The things Harry didn't know, because his dad had left when he was three, and about a year later, Gemma and Harry had left their mum. Gemma had told Harry their mum had told them to go on an adventure. A few days later, there was a picture in the paper of his mum. He picked it up and showed it to Gemma excitedly, thinking maybe this was his mummy calling him back home. But Gemma read the sheet and her face had gone white and she had sank to her knees and cried. Harry was confused but comforted her as best as he could, and when Gemma had stopped crying, Harry told her he was glad she had stopped crying, because they should go home now and Mummy doesn't like it when Gemma cries. He'd never understood why Gemma had yelled at him and shouted, "We're never seeing Mummy again! She doesn't love us and she's gone anyway!" Harry started crying, and Gemma had never yelled at him again. So they did what they could, and Harry had never returned home to learn. Gemma had bought a little workbook for Harry so he could keep learning, but Gemma never could help Harry, as she was always working, so Harry didn't get much of it done. Therefore, he never learned the little things most kids should know. That left Harry staring at the TV, wondering why a little girl and her pet purple monkey are shouting at him to say random words he's sure he's never heard before. "Say _abre_!" "Say _arriba_!" "Say _map_!"-oh, wait, no, Harry knew that word. Still, they were definitely shouting. Harry picked up the _remote_ (as Louis had called it; Harry just used 'magic TV stick') and looked for a button to change the program, but he couldn't remember if this was the right remote. Louis had _four_ remotes. Not wanting to break anything, Harry just got up and left the room, ignoring the guilty feeling as he walked into the kitchen. Louis had made Harry promise to watch it and learn the words, write them down and say them, and use his 'context clues' to discover what they meant. It was always this show at this time, Harry had noticed, and he had already written that down in the notebook Louis had given to him. Harry was to write down everything he learned or noticed that day, and when Louis came home, Harry would read it back to him. Louis would smile at him and Harry's chest always seemed like it would burst, because he was happy his learnings had pleased Louis. Harry was just in the fridge when he heard Louis' car pull into the drive. Still afraid of angering Louis by not obeying, he ran back to the girl and monkey who talked too loud at him. Just as Harry got in his normal positioning, Louis came into the living room and looked at Harry. Harry fidgeted nervously as Louis sat next to him and watched Harry with a weird expression on his face. "What did I do?" Harry blurted out desperately after a few minutes of trying in vain to look as though he was so caught up in the show that he hadn't even noticed Louis staring holes into his head. Louis smiled widely at Harry. To Louis, his smile said he was being goofy and just had wanted Harry's attention. To Harry, Louis' smile said Louis was furious at Harry and had sensed the fear. To Harry, that smile was telling him to get ready for pain. Louis moved closer and Harry flinched and curled into a ball, covering his head with his hands. He waited for the first blow, knowing the first was always the most painful. It never came. Instead, Louis placed a hand on Harry's back and stroked down his spine. Harry flinched at first, and then froze. This was unexpected, but it had happened to him before: a few previous buyers had done this to throw him off, to make Harry come out of his protective ball just so they could hit him in the face (which usually put him out of steady business until the bruises went away). Harry stayed curled in the ball for nearly an hour, and Louis stayed completely silent, rubbing Harry's back but otherwise still. Eventually Harry had stopped crying (though he didn't remember ever starting) and calmed down enough to sit up just enough to look over to Louis, eyes still squinty in fear. Louis smiled in response and very slowly extended his free hand over to Harry, palm facing the ceiling. Harry took this as a peaceful gesture, and brought a hand out, touching Louis' fingertips with his own. "What have I done?" Harry asked again. This time Louis didn't smile. Instead, he softly replied, "Nothing, Harry. I'm so sorry I scared you; I was just smiling at you. Just banter, just being playful. Harry," he whispered and grabbed Harry's hand in his own, " I will _never_ hurt you, okay? I promise. I know it's hard to believe that, after the things you've seen and felt and thought, and I can be patient and wait until you trust me, but-" "But I _do_ trust you!" Harry protested. "I don't ever think, ' _oh, Louis is gonna hurt me right about now_ '...I just think, like, ' _I've seen this before and gotten the shit beat out of me so many times_ ', and my body just...just listens to my brain's first thought and ignores everything else, because ignoring everything else has always kept me just that little bit safer. Kept me alive." Louis was silent for a few moments, and then moved suddenly to straddle Harry, grabbing his face gently with his strong hands and slowly peppering Harry's face with soft kisses. Harry was used to the position, only not ever with clothes on, but he tensed for a second when Louis was kissing him this way. Not because he was afraid, but because it wasn't really... _sexual_ ; it was more innocent and loving. But not even Gemma had kissed Harry like this. She had always given him a kiss on his forehead when he got home before 10 p.m., and then she'd take his hand and lead him to find a garden hose to bathe. Louis felt Harry tense and pulled back a bit. He leaned in one more time and pressed a simple, gentle kiss on Harry's lips, which Harry returned. "Why are you so afraid of me?" Louis asked, the hurt catching in his throat on the way out. Harry instantly felt awful for hurting his Louis. "Louis, I'm _not_!" Harry said, desperate to erase the pain in Louis' heart. "I'm really not. I just don't know what to do that makes you happy. Nobody's ever done that to me." "Done what to you?" Louis was obviously confused. "Done that...that _kissy_ thing," Harry confessed in frustration. "Nobody's done that. They've done some weird shit to me but they've never done _that_! What _was_ that? A sexy thing? A mocking thing? What? Because I don't know how to react!" Louis looked mildly shocked that Harry had yelled at him for the first time (and on the inside, he was secretly proud as hell that Harry had finally stood up for himself, even if it was out of fear and frustration brought on by confusion); Harry looked terrified when he realized he had yelled at the only person who had ever been nice to him, aside from his sister. He instantly hugged Louis so tight, pinning Louis' arms down with his own just in case Louis was too angry to remember his promise. "I'm so sorry!" He nearly shouted. Louis was smart, though, and recognized what Harry was doing with ease. "Harry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not angry at all, and I promised I'd never hurt you, remember?" At the mention of his promise, Harry relaxed slowly and let go of Louis. Louis tried not to laugh at how Harry had reacted to his own yelling. "You're allowed to yell, Harry," he mentioned casually. "I'm not really a yeller - well, outside of bed - but you can, if you want. I don't mind it." Harry nodded, thinking that over. "And that 'kissy thing'," he continued in a gentler tone, "wasn't a sexy thing. It was more of an ' _I really hate the way you think sometimes and I want to change it but don't know how_ ' thing." Harry's face dropped at the thought of disappointing Louis so much. Louis took Harry's hands in his own and pulled them up to his chest. "Can you feel my heart?" he whispered. Harry pressed a bit harder and then nodded. "It breaks whenever I think of you being upset, or hurt, or anything at all negative. But it beats so fast when you smile. You've got a beautiful smile, did you know that?" Harry shook his head in wonder, blushing a bit. "Well, you do," Louis ended with a note of finality. Harry held his hand to Louis' heart and smiled big and wide, just to see. Louis spoke the truth; his heart really did beat faster when Harry smiled at him. "I'm sorry for thinking wrong," he whispered to Louis. Louis' face dropped and Harry hurried on, trying to make Louis understand his stupid words so he could feel better. "I know I'm not really smart, like you, but I want to be. I've been trying real hard, promise." Harry crinkled his nose. "Only not in the last two bits of that show with the girl and the monkey, because they talk loud and make me say words I really don't know at all," he confessed. Louis laughed a bit at the end but didn't say anything, so Harry continued. "And you are changing how I think! I know all those words, like _abre_ and _cuidado_ and _arriba_ and _toothpaste_...I've remembered _remote_ , and _fridge_ , and a whole bunch! I promise. So don't feel bad; you've changed me!" Harry concluded with a satisfied smile. Louis smiled sadly at Harry and shook his head. "Harry, you are very smart. It's not your fault you and Gemma had to leave your mum, and it's not your fault or Gemma's that she couldn't teach you because she was...working. That's not the way I meant, though." He paused then to caress Harry's cheek, just once. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I meant, how you said your brain kind of, kicks in and takes over, and that's what's kept you alive." "Well, it has, Louis," Harry murmurs, confused. "No, I know, really. It's just I hate that you've had to use your brain in that way," Louis confessed. "I just wish I could go back in time and protect you and Gemma, or make my parents bring you two in, or something. I just wish I could give you a _childhood_. And I wish you could make your brain stop telling you to tense up, or flinch, or curl into a ball and protect your head. I wish you didn't have a _reason_ to be afraid of people, because I wish you weren't afraid of me when I reach out to you or do something you've never felt before. I just want you to trust every move I make, trust that I'll never hurt you, no matter what your brain tells you. I want you to be able to tell me little personal things about you, even though Gemma said to not give out so much personal information, because you want to tell me because you want me to know. I guess that's what I meant about changing the way you think." Harry watched Louis thoughtfully for a long time, and then leaned forward hesitantly and pressed his lips gently against Louis'. No tongue, no opening of the mouth, no sucking lips in or nibbling. Just a press of lips, and then he pulled back. On the TV, a new episode of the girl and the monkey started; Harry ignored it. "Those kinds of kisses are my favorite," Harry said shyly. "And my favorite color is orange. I like hugs, but I get scared when they're squeezy because I've been hurt like that before a few times." Harry rubbed his face and sighed a little bit, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of little personal things. "Gemma always said it was okay to be afraid sometimes, because if I wasn't afraid then I was crazy. I lost my virginity when I was twelve. One day, I had never even kissed anyone; the next I'd had every form of gay and straight sex. The day after that, I'd had a threesome and got paid majorly for it. I don't know what my dad looks like, but I don't like him at all. Gemma was afraid of him, and Gemma was so brave. So I don't like him. I'm angry at my mum for never calling us back home, but I actually remember her a little. She was always sad, back to my very first memory, she cried a lot and sat blankly. I suppose Gem had been taking care of me, or else one of the staff in our house or something. "Holding hands is my favorite, only because nobody's ever made holding hands dirty or sexual to me. I've lived in boxes, underneath overpasses, in the woods, on the shore of a lake...all over. I love sucking dick, but nobody's ever sucked mine. I kind of want someone to, one day, just to see why people make such a fuss about it. I like girls' chests to be a bit smaller, and I don't like guys to be all big and buff and intimidating. I used to cry every night when Gemma cleaned me off. I used to steal condoms from peoples' desks and bathrooms and things, because I couldn't always afford to buy my own. I can't tell you how many times I've nearly died. From abuse, blood loss, starvation, dehydration, the time I got hit by a car, when a buyer's husband caught me nose-deep in his wife's pussy and he beat me to a pulp. "I've never done drugs or drank alcohol. Ever. I love singing and music in general, but singing on my own is lonely. I like to color, I remember that from before we moved out. I know a lot of French, because me and Gem used to talk in French around buyers sometimes. I can't whistle, but I can snap real loud. I really hate this mole, on my left cheek. Uhm...the first time I lost a tooth, I cried because I thought my teeth were all going to fall out and I'd never eat again. I thought it was because I didn't brush my teeth well enough. Gemma hugged me and told me about losing little boy teeth and how I would grow big boy teeth instead, and said if I didn't brush them really, really good, the tooth fairy would get upset and take all of my impressive big boy teeth right out of my mouth. ...I really can't think of anything else, Louis." Harry finally looked down at Louis to see his eyes filled with tears, some of them rolling down his face. "No!" he whined. "No, I told you those things because I wanted you to know, just so you could maybe not feel so bad when I do things and then explain why, and it scares and upsets you. Please don't cry, I-I just don't like when you cry." Louis shook his head and kissed Harry-the way Harry liked it. "I'm crying happy tears," he said. "Have you ever done that?" Harry thought, and then shook his head. "Well, one of these days, I'm going to make you so happy that you will," Louis vowed. "Harry, did you tell me all those things because you wanted to please me, or because you really wanted me to know?" Harry considered the question heavily before he answered. "Both. I've wanted to share things like that with you, but I didn't want to annoy you or talk out of place. But then you said that would make you happy, and then I had a reason. I like making you happy." Louis laughed and shook his head again. "Harry, you haven't annoyed me yet. I don't think you ever could, really. You keep me on my toes, for sure." He grabbed Harry's hands, still on his chest, and linked their fingers together. "I will never make this dirty," he promised, raising their intertwined hands so Harry would know what Louis meant. "I'm so thankful you finally trust me enough to tell me those things." Harry smiled slowly. "I've trusted you since you were dialing the ambulance for me when I came round our first day together. I just have too much Gemma in me, I suppose." They both laughed for a bit, and then Harry was so relieved and happy that he slowly pushed Louis off of his lap and down into the couch. Soon enough, they were kissing and moaning so loudly that even the loud girl and the monkey were drowned out.


End file.
